Entity001
This is my first pasta, so this may contain several cliches. Also this is completely fake and just for fun, just like all other creepypastas. July 29, 2017 It was a Hot, Sunny July Afternoon. I got bored, so I decided to launch a new Private Server and invite several Friends into it. We all agreed, so I gave them the IP address and we all joined. The usernames of my friends were Lucy655 and Glory764, respectively. We started in a dark forest, so we started gathering wood right away to build our first house. We crafted some wooden tools, and found a small cave with some coal in it. We decided to use the cave as a temporary shelter until we could build a house. After crafting a bed, furnace torches and some doors it was getting dark out so we decided to just hide the night away in the cave. July 30, 2017 This is when things started to get strange. When we first logged into the server, the doors to the cave were open and all of the torches were lying on the ground. I asked my friends if they did it, and they all said no. We replaced the torches and closed the doors and decided to find another cave. We found one after a short search and got some wood along the way. We found a creeper inside the cave, but surprisingly it did not go off when we got close to it. We were a bit creeped out, but shrugged it off as a glitch. We found about 45 coal and 16 iron in the cave, so we decided to smelt the iron and make some iron tools. At this point we had enough beds for all 3 of us so we decided to just skip the next night. The next day we continued gathering wood for our house, and we were able to find a plains biome to build it in. We managed to build the foundation and part of the wall of the house before it was getting dark out. July 31, 2017 The first thing we did this day was finish our house, and move our stuff from the cave into it. We also got some sand for glass to add windows to it. We also found a ravine where we got some emeralds and gold. We decided to find a village to spend the emeralds, and after a bit of searching we found one, but it was nothing like we expected. There wasn't a single villager to be seen, the well was drained, and almost all of the buildings were damaged or completely ruined. At this point we were almost sure that someone or something was tampering with our server. We checked the player list but we were the only people on the server. August 1, 2017 This day I connected to my server before any of my friends did, and I was greeted by a 2x4 cross carved into the ceiling of my house. I decided to show it to my friends before filling it up since if I didn't they wouldn't have believed me. I then heard rapid footsteps coming from outside the house. I checked the direction in which they were coming from, but they suddenly stopped and nothing was there. The game crashed and displayed the error message "I WILL FIND YOU". I was unable to launch Minecraft for the rest of the day without the game crashing and displaying the same message. August 2,2017 This day I was able to launch Minecraft without the game crashing, and I rejoined the server with my friends. We decided to check our chests. All of the chests but one were completely empty, and all it contained was a Single Steve Head that was renamed to "YOU ARE NEXT". Then, all of the sudden a player with An inverted Steve skin, no nametag and empty eye sockets Appeared in front of us. It was carrying a Diamond Sword and just stared at us for several seconds before We got disconnected from the server and were unable to reconnect. I then got an Email with no subject from a user called Entity001 that read "NEVER FORGET THIS OR I WILL CONTINUE TO HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE". I then heard loud screaming coming from my headphones and my computer crashed. When I rebooted the computer and logged back into Minecraft all of my worlds were gone, the background was completely black and the splash text said 1835021u783164931y=3473. I was unable to figure out if this was some kind of Cipher or a string of code, but I haven't played Minecraft ever since. Category:Entities Category:Herobrine Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Haunted World Category:Cliche Category:Glitches Category:Wall of Text Category:First Pastas